


Home is Where the Heart Is

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Sorry No one gets punched, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, based off a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: A rewrite and Draco/Hermione look at basically the last scenes of the movie Sweet Home AlabamaOr in the other words: The Wedding and the Kiss
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dramione RomCom Fest





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneRomComFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sweet Home Alabama (2002) - claimed by lrs002

Hermione stood at the top of a staircase and peered at the people down below chatting and getting settled into their seats. She could see most of the Weasley’s, a line of redheads sitting fidgeting where they sat in the front row. 

They were waiting for her.

“You sure you want to do this Hermione?” Pansy asked sidling up to her up

“Yes” Hermione said, turning to look at her, “Now quit asking me that, it’s my wedding day!”

“Yes, Ma’m.” Pansy said, “You look beautiful by the way.”

“Thank you.” Hermione said, 

“You’re welcome but one piece of advice you might want to cover that up.”

“What?”

“You’re mark?” Pansy said gently, taking Hermione’s wrist and tapping it with her thumb.

She looked down and saw a soulmate mark, a small simple snake was visible, “Shit, Pansy. You have to help, I can’t go down with this visible. It’ll remind everyone of Draco.”

“Why do you think I mentioned it?” Pansy asked, Hermione pressed her lips together in a thin line to refrain from screaming in panic.

However, Hermione didn’t have to worry long Pansy was already producing a wide ribbon that was a dark blue color, “There, now you have something borrowed and blue.” Pansy said knotting the ribbon over her friend’s wrist.

Pansy smiled to herself because in her panic Hermione probably didn’t remember what Draco’s favorite color was. It was dark blue but she wasn’t going to Hermione that.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Hermione said hugging Pansy before she left to go find her to sit with the rest of the wedding guests.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried not to think of the last time she got married. The first time she got married It had been a way smaller event than this, because Draco had just gotten disowned by his father. 

She knew that this wedding was supposed to be about her and Ron and bigger and better but, looking at all the people on either side of the aisle she was about to walk down it just felt like a way to show off.

Which is not what Hermione wants to think of on her wedding day.

Suddenly, the wedding march is starting and Hermione begins walking down toward Ron with his lovely red hair and freckles. He's one of her best friends and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Hermione freezes right in the middle of the alise. Ron Weasley is her best friend and not the man she wants to marry.

But aren’t people supposed to marry their best friends, she asks herself as she stares straight ahead. 

Yes. People are supposed to marry their best friends and Hermione wants to be one of those people.

She resumes walking.

“Hermione! Hermione!” yells someone

Everyone turns to see Harry Potter running down the aisle with an open scroll in his hand.

“Hermione.” Harry said coming to a stop in front of Hermione.

“Harry, this isn’t the best time I’m about to get married.” 

“That’s why I’m here,” Harry said in between big gulps of air, “You can’t get married. You never signed the divorce papers.”

Ron and Hermione look at each other and then their friend in confusion.

“I have it right here.” Harry said, showing them both the scroll.

All three of them can clearly see only one name on the scroll. Draco Malfoy.

The spot where Hermione was supposed to sign is blank. She stares at the scroll for a minute, silently.

“Does anyone have a quill? She asks softly,

“What?” 

“Does anyone have a quill?” She asks louder and more forcefully, and it sends everyone diving into their jackets and purses looking for a quill. 

Hermione is almost about to give up on finding a quill when Narcissa Malfoy in tasteful olive green dress steps forward holding the quill out to her with a small sad smile.

“Thank you.” Hermione said, mouthing it to the other woman 

Hermione, gripping the quill tightly, turns and looks at the scroll where Draco’s name is scrawled out and tries to imagine a life without Draco in it because that’s what’s going to happen when she signs the scroll.

And she can’t imagine anything worse than not having Draco in her life.

“Hermione?” Harry asks, moving the scroll a bit closer

“I’m sorry. I can’t do it. I can’t sign the papers.” She whispered and then handing Narcissa her quill back turned to Ron.

But he’s already smiling at her knowingly. 

“I’m sorry Ron. I can’t marry you.”

“I understand. You love him more.”

Hermione nods.

“Well, are we still friends then?” He asks

“Of course. Always.” Hermione said gently,

“Right then,” Ron said, and leans forward with his long, lanky frame and kisses her softly on the check. “I wish you both all the happiness.” Then he turns away and leaves.

“Where do you think he’s going?” Harry asked

“I don’t know,” Hermione said “And right now I don’t care, I have a husband I have to go find.”

“Good Luck.” Harry said

Then as Hermione left the party at a run the sky thundered and opened up pouring rain down upon her.

She smiled,stopping for a minute to tilt her head back enjoying the rain than continued on as it really began to storm

This really was perfect timing. She knew where Draco would be now. 

\-----

Thunder crashed, lightning filled the sky as it continued pouring rain but Hermione didn’t care about that or that the ends of her dress were muddy or that the pouring rain was making the dress see through all she cared about was finding Draco. 

However, she wasn’t having much luck. Everywhere she looked all she could see was sand dunes!

“Hermione Granger what are you doing out here?” A voice said and Hermione turned and saw Draco.

He was just as soaked as she was, his blond hair plastered to his forehead wearing a long sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans and work boots. 

She smiled, “I’m looking for my husband.” 

“Well, I don’t think you’ll find the great Ron Weasley here.” Draco said as he placed a metal rod into the ground, frowning.

Hermione looked at Draco, and not for the first time wondered why he was out here in the middle of the storm, she’d been wondering that ever since Pansy had told her.

Then it clicked. He was out here, far away from town because he couldn’t or didn’t want to see her get married to another man.

They had played here in this sand as children, shared so many memories. They had kissed for the first time here and had almost gotten killed by lightning. Even Draco’s business revolved around this ground because when lightning struck sand it turned to glass. Glass he turned into beautiful items only rich people spend money on. People like what she would’ve been had she gone through and signed the divorce papers and married the newly rich Ron Weasley.. 

Draco still loved her, she knew that now, actually had known that for a long time, and now he was trying to be a gentleman and let her go and this place was the closet he could get to her or so he thought.

“I told you I’m looking for my husband.” she said again

“And I told you he isn’t here!” Draco yelled over the rolling thunder, 

“Yes he is!”

“And how do you know that?” Draco asks not looking at her

“Because I’m looking at him.” Hermione says hands on hips

“What?” He says head snapping around to look her in the eye

She steps forward slowly, “I never signed the divorce papers, Draco.”

“What why?”

“When I was going up the ile to marry Harry I realized I had given my heart away a long time ago and hadn’t ever gotten it back.”

“And who holds your heart, Granger?”

“You do and that’s why I couldn’t sign the papers. I love you, Draco.

Draco just looks at her for a couple seconds, then bites his lip. “Those are some very big beautiful words Hermione but we don’t have to be married to be in love so I’ll ask you this once and only once.”

Hermione nods, face gone all serious.

“Why’d you want to be married to me anyway?”

“Oh you know.” Hermione says taking the last couple steps to Draco’s side, “So I can kiss you anytime I want.” She then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Hard at first, hungry but then it turns slow and lazy.

It's a perfect kiss in Hermione’s opinion.

Draco pulls away and Hermione is worried for a second until she sees the smile on his face, big and bright.

“Correct answer?” She asks

Draco nods, “Yes.” He says, then gently takes her wrist and unties the blue ribbon from it and kisses Hermione’s soulmark as well.

It sends a small shock through her entire body and she gasps, Draco just smirks at her.


End file.
